


Heirs of Fate

by GammaAisaka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaAisaka/pseuds/GammaAisaka
Summary: Once the war with the Fell Dragon, Grima, ended, peace was returned to the continent of Archanea, with Chrom as the new Exalt, Lucina and her group decided to return to the time from whence they came, only to find that once they returned to their own time, their parents were erased from the face of the Earth.Meanwhile, as the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido took a darker turn, and as Kana fears that she wasn't strong enough to fight alongside Corrin, and fears his death, she finds Selkie and Mitama, who share Kana's thoughts and feelings, setting a chain of events into motion, only to later bump into Lucina's group, and both groups end together, seeking to find the truth of this anomaly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> -First of all, welcome, I hope you have a fine time reading this, and enjoy it, as much as I'm enjoying to write it, seeing as it took some time to get my ideas to paper. Here are some things that you, the reader, need to know.
> 
> -The pairings that are mentioned are based on my personal playthroughs of the three games.
> 
> -This is a what-if story that takes place if Lucina and her group decided to go back to their own time after they'll meet the characters from Fates.
> 
> -At this point in the story, Selena, Laslow, and Odin aren't with Lucina's party since, after the war with Grima, I'll assume they time-jumped to Nohr.
> 
> -Some of the parents are mentioned.
> 
> -Each character will have some sort of arc, being composed of 3-4 chapters, Lucina's Arc (the first arc) will start around Chapter 4-5.
> 
> -The characters from Fire Emblem Fates will enter later, as the story starts from the end of Fire Emblem Awakening.
> 
> -The initial chapter will only feature Lucina.

Not long after Lucina and her group of time travelers helped the Chrom’s Shepherds end the Ylisse-Plegia War, and ultimately, end the Fell Dragon, Grima as well, Lucina’s group spent some time with their respective families, before heading back to their own time.

After Lucina arrived back in the Halidom of Ylisse, she headed to the capital, assuming she altered the future, by slaying Grima, and finishing her quest in Chrom’s time. Remembering how she helped her fathers group of Shepherds prevent Exalt Emmeryn’s suicide due to Gangrel’s machinations, only to ultimately fail, she realized she was in the steps that lead to the main castle, where her family resided.

“I’m finally home, and it all seems well, now, time to see father!”

Lucina said, with a smile forming on her face.

“Finally I’ll be able to make up for the time that was lost back then before the tragedy hit me, and the rest.”

But Lucina had enough reminiscing, so decidedly, she went up to the castle, and when she entered it, she saw the castle was fine, and in the usual royal ambiance state, with the clean carpets, and the usual paintings of her ancestors that she used to adore back when she was a child.

“So I, no, we did it, we fixed the future!”

Lucina said satisfied. With an enthusiastic look, she went to the throne room, looking for her father and her mother, Sumia, who also gave birth to her sister Cynthia, who hadn’t gone through time, as she wanted to spend a bit more time with Sumia, back in Chrom’s time. When Lucina entered the throne room, she noticed an uneasy ambiance, as if something, or rather, someone was missing.

“Father? Are you here? Mother? Where are you?”

Lucina, noticing that her parents were not in the throne room, decided to look for them, in their personal quarters.

“Father? Mom? Are you here?”

As Lucina noticed that they were not there either, she started worrying, but due to her stoic nature, she kept calm until she was proven that something had happened, she usually was this stubborn, which was something that her sister reminded her a lot of. So her next course of action was to ask one of the servants in the castle.

“Have you seen Father or Mother?”

“No. I’ve heard from other servants that the castle has been this empty since a week ago, I don’t know if they went on some sort of campaign, but they aren’t here.”

Lucina’s worries grew. But she didn’t let that get the best of her, knowing that her father in another time was killed. So, she went to her quarters, seeking a moment's rest.

“I can’t believe I’m finally in my home, I really did it.”

She remarked.

“I can’t wait to see Cynthia and the others, and hear what they have to say about this new time we forged.”

And so, she drifted to sleep, and as she woke up, she went to train, then to eat, and waited for her parents, her worries growing, and her fears got her to imagine some other thousands of crazy plotlines as to why her parents had not returned. Days turned to weeks, and Lucina had grown weary and paranoid of the fact that something had happened to Chrom and Sumia.

Then a messenger came. Entering the training grounds wanting to give a message to Lucina.

“Lady Lucina, I’m sorry to barge in like this, and in such a hurry as well, but this issue is quite urgent, and I’m afraid the news are not good.”

She sighed, and stopped training.

“I wish to know what happened, please, state the message.”

Lucina scoffed, her worries and her fears at the peak point.

“Your father… I’m afraid…”

“He’s dead isn’t he…”

“N-No, that we don’t know yet, but I was told that he and his Shepherds were last seen near Plegia, and we haven’t heard from them or their messager again, I’m afraid something might’ve happened.”

“I see… maybe, he’s ok, I really do hope he’s ok…” 

Said Lucina, as she proceeded to do a prayer to Naga.

“I’ll wait for Cynthia, and head to where they were last sighted, would you care to mark it in a map?”

“Will do, I really hope Lord Chrom is fine. If you decide to go to see your father’s whereabouts, I will pray to Naga for your safety.”

“I appreciate it, my father’s in good hands”

As the messenger left, all that was left for her to do, to embark in another quest, was to wait for her sister, Cynthia, to arrive.


	2. Chapter I: A Hero's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucina preparing to embark on a new quest to find Chrom and Sumia, she keeps training, until one day, her sister Cynthia, arrives, deciding to accompany her sister in her journey to find about what was the fate of their parents.
> 
> As Lucina was writing her departure on a script, she didn't notice her younger sister Cynthia coming in, with a reunion, and a chat, Cynthia decidedly joins Lucina, for another adventure
> 
> They prepare, and decide to set out, and head towards the west of Ylisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In the following chapters, Lucina and Cynthia will have a sort of emotional moment, which was inspired by their B-Support if they are siblings.
> 
> \- This can be considered the beginning of the first arc, that being the Lucina/Cynthia arc, which will branch out, and has different points of view as the story goes on.
> 
> \- I'll try to write Cynthia's character as best as I can, and give her and Lucina more development.
> 
> \- In this story, I'll assume that Lucina is the older sibling.

“Now where is this girl...”

Lucina said as if she wasn’t impressed with her sister Cynthia’s tardiness, as the days passed, Lucina would start to think that Cynthia wouldn’t show up, assuming she’d grow attached to the times of the past.

“If Cynthia won’t show up, I guess I have to check on Father’s whereabouts on my own. Although I pray to Naga for my little sister’s safety”

Knowing that Cynthia worked so hard, and spent so much time training, to become the hero she wished to become, Lucina couldn’t help but be proud of how her little sister had turned out. Still knowing that Lucina couldn’t help but be a little worried, given her clumsiness sometimes.

“Cynthia, I hope you’re safe”

With that said, Lucina went out of the castle, to stock up on vulneraries, food, and camping utensils for the trip that was to come, although this was the first time she’d be going on a full-fledged quest on her own.

“Alright, so there’s all the equipment I need, now to finally be going, I’ll head to the castle, and leave a note in case either Cynthia, or Father and Mother show up.”

And so, Lucina headed back to her personal quarters in the always royal castle of Ylisse, when in her personal quarters, she sat down on a wooden chair and grabbed the clean quill that sat on her desk, unused. As she dipped the quill in ink, she wrote:

“To Cynthia, Father, and Mother,  
As I’ve been made aware, that you could possibly be facing a dire situation, I shall be heading out to your whereabouts to be of assistance, if any of you read this once I’m gone, please, send a messenger my way, so I can head back. To my dear sister, Cynthia, if you read this, I hope you’re safe and had a fun time with Father and Mother back in the past, I’d advise you to not come my way, as it is a dangerous trek alone, yes, I’m assuming this responsibility as the eldest of us both.  
Much love, Lucina”

As her wrist stopped moving, she curled up the scroll, and left it on her desk. But unbeknownst to her, she heard a loud sort of boisterous voice.

“Lucinaaaa, are you here?!”

Lucina barged out of her room, to see her cobalt blue-haired sister.

“Cynthia! Am I glad you’re here”

She said as Lucina hugged her sister.

“Lucina, is something wrong? Why do you have all this? Where are you going? And Father and Mother?”

Lucina was surprised to see her sister bombard her with such an amount of questions in such a short span of time, but Lucina was honest. She told Cynthia about the message that was sent her way, and her sister reacted in the manner that she expected.

“Lucina, I’ll come too! Heroes can’t leave someone who is in need alone!”

Lucina smiled, knowing her sister also cared for her family, plus, having a pegasus knight would be a good advantage for close combat.

“Alright, let’s get you prepared, and then we’ll head out”

Cynthia nodded, being happy that she got to go on an adventure with her older sister.

“By the way Lucina, have you thought of a battle entrance? I’ve got some great ideas! Like throwing some flower petals and smoke. As heroes in the name of justice, we need both power and style!”

Lucina smirked at the usual upbeat attitude that radiated from her sister, it was reassuring having someone with that attitude in times like the past, it was one of the reasons that Lucina kept going, knowing Cynthia’s pain regarding the death of her parents, at least, she could relate to her in that.

“Well, dear sister it is time for us to part and head to the west of Ylisse”

“In the name of truth and justice, we shall head out now!”

Cynthia and Lucina headed out of the castle, embarking in their newest adventure.


	3. Chapter II: What It Means To Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucina and Cynthia head out for the west of Ylisse, Lucina makes small talk with Cynthia about both of their pasts, and how they were raised, affected them. Cynthia opens up to Lucina, about what drives her still to be the hero she wishes to be. 
> 
> As they approach the west of Ylisse, the siblings sense that something is wrong, or at least amiss.
> 
> Feeling that, Lucina and Cynthia stick together, but before the threat poses any danger, a new ally arrives just on time to help them with their quest, adding themselves among the ranks of Lucina's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Finally, Lucina's team is starting to build up again. But I'm postponing the idea for Lucina's arc being this early, given that she's the main character for what I'll call "Act I" for now, I've decided that it's better when it's mid-late into "Act I" since her character is more developed throughout the act.
> 
> -With the message above, this chapter is the start of the "Arc's" with Cynthia's being the first one, since she's the first one to join Lucina's group, and because I sort of have it planned by now.
> 
> -With the start of Cynthia's arc, she will show a change of her upbeat personality to a more serious and melancholic one, like once again, her B-Support with Lucina if they are siblings. Also a bit of sad Cynthia, with whom I'm taking some liberties on writing based on Sumia's lack of self-worth that is shown in-game.
> 
> -Cynthia's arc will be based on her feelings of doubt, lack of self-worth ("inherited" from Sumia), and her definition of being a hero.
> 
> -With this chapter being about Lucina and Cynthia's childhoods, Chrom and Sumia will be mentioned a bit more than usual.

Lucina and Cynthia commenced their journey to find out what was of their parents, with some headway already traveled to west Ylisse. Lucina noticing that her sister was unusually silent, she decided to ask:

“Sister, is something the matter?”

Cynthia, who was looking forward, with her pegasus, made a puzzled look towards Lucina, who never went on a more subtle tone when situations like this arose.

“I was thinking… no, not thinking, but rather remembering in the other future, where Mother and Father died.”

“I’d rather not remember those times, they bring such painful memories, but they’ve made us into what we’re today.”

Lucina spoke maturely, with what Cynthia joked as her “motherly voice”, but this time Cynthia wasn’t laughing about it, she was serious, very serious, which Lucina noted was very much unlike her.

“Yes, it made us into what we are today, but… I have a question for you Lucy. Do all the heroes of legend or the ancestrals you admire so much, have tragic pasts?”

Lucina pondered about what her sister was asking, while still making way towards West Ylisse, having come to a conclusion, she spoke.

“I don’t say it’s necessary, but the drive to become a hero often comes from wanting to resolve the injustices people close to us, in our cases, had to face.”

“It might be that way. Maybe if our past didn’t happen, if Mother hadn’t died, would I still have wanted to strive to be a hero? I mean, you know how I was back then.”

Lucina understood what her sister meant, back then, when they were still kids, Cynthia was girlish, and hated violence, but the death of their Mother meant a lot to Cynthia, she discarded those feelings, and started training, and became strong. As Lucina thought this, Cynthia stepped down from her pegasus, being next to Lucina, as they kept walking together to west Ylisse.

“Lucy. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a hero, I mean, most people outside of the ones from Father’s Shepherds or you guys, just take what I do for laughs, sure, they like that about me, but I want to be a full-fledged hero, not just some make-believe.”

Lucina looked surprised and didn’t really know how to respond, since Cynthia rarely opened up to her about how she felt, it was more vice-versa.

“Cynthia, I…”

As Lucina was about to speak, she noticed that they were reaching the west of Ylisse, where Lucina saved her Father’s sister, Lissa, from being attacked by Risen, was a recovered area, instead of a burning forest like the first time, Lucina could appreciate the different shades of green, and the pure, clean air that emanated from the forest. Moreover, as they kept advancing, suddenly the ambiance felt… weird, as if something was amiss, or as if someone was supposed to be there, but wasn’t.

“Cynthia, wait.”

Lucina turned from worried to serious, as she felt the change in ambiance, and when Lucina said this, Cynthia started riding her pegasus again, to gain a better viewpoint, which could give them a significant advantage in battle. Further in the forest, they heard a scream, and a scream of what sounded like one of the Risen, something unholy. But then the screams suddenly went silent, and a formal voice could be heard.

“I didn’t expect less from you Minerva, you ended the enemy with haste.”

Lucina and Cynthia recognized that voice, as Cherche’s son, Gerome, who was overly serious and had a black mask that covered his face.

Gerome spotted Lucina and Cynthia and approached them, and when arriving he spoke.

“Lucina, Cynthia, are you two looking for your parents as well?

“Yes, we heard that they were headed to Plegia”

Lucina answered. With a more relieved tone than usual, Gerome spoke back to Lucina and Cynthia.

“Did you perhaps hear about my Mother? or Father? I’m sure that Robin would be aiding Chrom with whatever it is he needed to do. Hence, that gives Minerva and me, a reason to come along with you two, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t!”

Said Cynthia, not wanting Gerome to see her in the state she was before finding him.

“Well, let’s continue with our journey.”

With that said and done, the group had one more member, which Lucina thought as something positive, as she could use all the help she could gather. With Lucina, Cynthia and Gerome on their way to the border between Ylisse and Plegia, Cynthia would find and reinforce her reason to keep being a hero.


End file.
